Gamma Morgan
=Gamma Morgan= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/gammamorgan.png Name: Gamma Morgan Gender: Female Age: 23 (chronologically 13) Birthdate: March 12, 2039 Birthplace: Washington, DC Hometown: Washington, DC Height: 5'11" Build: Improbably thin Eye Color: Pale green Hair Color: Light blonde Parents: Alpha Morgan Status: Single IM Screen Name: Player: Cameo Theme Song: Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Eurythmics Appearance Gamma looks exactly like her Greek-lettered sisters, as has been mentioned; she's probably the most generic-looking of the three we've met, since she doesn't have distinctive hair like Zeta or signature accessories like Sigma. Her fashion sense is a little different from Sigma's -- a tiny bit more mainstream, and lacking her sister's gothic flavor -- but both of them like short skirts and dressing in layers. Personality Zeta once said that between her mother and Gamma, they nearly had one functioning parent. It's largely true; Gamma does her best to act as a substitute parent to her younger sisters, to compensate for Alpha's less-than-stellar performance in that area. She can be a little overprotective as a consequence, and she's developed an unfortunate habit of correcting people's mannerisms if they're too far from what she considers acceptable (although her standards are fairly lax). When not shoring up her family members in a conversation, she's quite reticent. Power Power Class: 3 Gamma has the ability to enter and control dreams; within a dream she becomes effectively omnipotent, limited only by her imagination and ability to concentrate (the latter because if she doesn't hold her alterations in place, the dreamer's subconscious is likely to interject stuff she didn't plan on including or run off with them in weird directions), but the dreams are like normal dreams in that it's impossible for them to directly change the physical world. She can only access someone else's dream if she knows who they are, which for the purpose of her power requires any one of having met them in person (even if they were in disguise or something), knowing their first and last name, or knowing what they look like. Gamma doesn't have to already be sleeping to use her power, but she falls asleep instantly if she does try to use it while awake, and the same thing happens to other people if they're not actually asleep already when she tries to go into their dream. Time inside the dream runs at twelve times the rate of time outside; ten seconds is two minutes, half an hour is six hours, and a full eight hours of sleep, were it all Gamma-induced dreaming, would be ninety-six hours, or four full days. These aren't automatically lucid dreams, for the record, although Gamma will automatically lucid-dream when she's using her power and she can force the dreamer to do the same. If they aren't lucid-dreaming, through their own effort or Gamma's, the dreamer will behave the way they would in an ordinary dream; instead of thinking rationally they'll follow "dream logic". It's not entirely dissimilar to the mental effects of being drunk. (Not so much the physical effects.) Same kind of bad logic and lack of inhibition. The dreamer might also be very gullible if Gamma strikes them as trustworthy, but this isn't guaranteed; they could be downright paranoid about her if she comes across as untrustworthy in the dream. Background Gamma lives in DC with the rest of the Morgans; she and Delta are twins, but since it's the Morgans we're talking about, that just means they're the same age and have the same power. She and Darcy dated (sort of) in college -- this consisted largely of re-teaching him the social skills that he'd let atrophy -- but she dumped him in an effort to protect him from Delta. After he got a pep talk from Jareth, they reunited in the summer of 2051. Random Facts * Gamma started college at 16. She took the typical four years, so she graduated in 2050. She's not an authentic crazy-smart prodigy, though; Alpha just pushed her and Delta into college early.